Stands are known, in which ice-cream cones may be stationarily situated, and which are formed as a plinth and provided with a plurality of apertures in the dispensing plate arranged at the top thereof. However, these stands are not suited for retaining a carrier for carrying away ice-cream cones.
Carriers are also known, cf. for instance DK-PS No. 125,981, whereby objects, especially bottles, in a group may be manually transported, and whereby the objects are retained in apertures in the carrier. These carriers are, however, not suited for carrying away conical, delicate objects such as ice-cream cones.
Furthermore a carrier is known which is formed as a stand, and which on the top side comprises recesses receiving fast food such as for instance chips, burgers, and a bottle with a beverage. However, this carrier is only used when having the meal on the spot.